


Rumors

by elrond50



Series: Rumors [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fun, M/M, PWP, Post season 3a, Rumors, Size Difference, just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the subject of a nasty rumor. Derek decides to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

Stiles plopped down next to Lydia and sighed loudly. She looked over at him and rolled her eyes. “What, exactly, is your problem?” she asked turning back to look at her phone.

“I think I’m getting paranoid, but everyone is looking at me funny.” Stiles frowned. “And some people are giggling at me!”

“Oh,” Lydia suddenly looked sheepish and started biting her lip. “About that…there’s a slam book going around and you’re mentioned in it.”

“What? How…why?” he flailed around and then lowered his voice. “Why?”

“Rumor has it, well some of your teammates noticed that you have a…um…” she held out her pinky and wiggled it. “Small one,” she whispered.

His eyes bugged out and was speechless for once. He pulled out his phone and quickly tapped out some commands. “Adderall side effects include flaccid shrinkage and the inability to gain weight. I’m wiry thin and I happen to be perfectly normal when erect.”

Allison sat down on the opposite of them. “What are we talking about?”

Lydia picked up a baby carrot and used it to reference Stiles. Allison frowned, “The Slam book? Yeah, sorry. Isaac mentioned that you’re not as….developed…as the other guys.”

“Fucking werewolves!” Stiles hissed.

“Well Jackson did mention that you had a small one. I never commented because what the hell was he doing looking. I mean I walked in on him and Danny playing smoke the pole once, but I got him back by making him use my vibrator. He refused to look at me for three days after that. I think he bought his own before he left to London.” She paused for a moment and sighed. “I do miss his cock though. It wasn’t that long, but it was so thick. Aiden is longer, but not as meaty.”

Allison leaned forward. “Did becoming a werewolf change anything with Jackson? I mean Scott’s has this great curve to it and it felt wonderful. Isaac’s is longer and is a different feeling.”

“No there was no difference that I could tell. He could last longer and that was an improvement,” Lydia bit down on her carrot and then turned to Stiles. “And you?”

“Me what?” Stiles frowned. It dawned on him. “What? No! First I didn’t need to hear about my friends’ cocks and how well they work and two, I don’t have a werewolf boyfriend!”

“Please!” Allison rolled her eyes. “Look I may not care for him, but Derek is a fine piece of ass and he’s been pleasant since he got back.”

“I text Cora every other day,” Lydia turned and smiled at Stiles. “And she swears that Derek came back for one reason. That’s why she stayed in New York. She didn’t want to smell the UST.” She smirked at him and blew him a kiss.

He narrowed his eyes at both of them. “You know what? In the words of your douchy ex; Screw you and screw you too, In fact screw each other.” He got up and started to stalk away.

Lydia yelled, “Been there!” Allison added, “Done that!” His heart froze for a second and he made a beeline for the exit.

* * *

 

He knew he shouldn’t, but they raised his curiosity and that was always bad.

* _So don’t kill me but I have to ask: did losing alpha status change anything. You look thinner, not much but thinner and happier. And yes I’m talking about your…um wang_ *

He killed his phone because he didn’t need threatening texts while dealing with Bio 2. School sucked.

How he made it through the day knowing what all those snickers and giggles were about he had no clue. Feeling betrayed by his friends and fucking _Jackson_ , even though the douche was on another continent, hurt. He really didn’t want to deal with practice when all of them would simply snicker. But it was either take Adderall and deal with the consequences or not and deal with those consequences. ‘Fucking brain being all stupid.’

“Fuck!” he yelled into his pillow as he threw himself on his bed.

“Why were you asking about my dick?”

Stiles wanted to think he didn’t scream, but he totally did judging by the wince on Derek’s face. “Way to sneak up on people and give them heart attacks. I thought you were Derek 3.0, a kinder gentler beta now.”

Derek pulled out his phone and pointed to the message. “Why are you asking about my dick?”

Stiles bit his lip and then paused as he took in Derek’s outfit. “Why are you wearing a Beacon Hills Sheriff’s jersey?” He raised an eyebrow at the jersey, workout shorts, and cleats.

“Your dad asked me to play on this year’s team. Seems he wants to win some games for once.”  Derek smiled and then pointed back to his phone. “Now, why are you asking about my dick?”

 “Ugh! Alright! People have been talking about me because I’m on Adderall and it makes things look smaller. Allison and Lydia started talking about werewolf boyfriends and ex-boyfriends. You’re the only born wolf I know and trust. I’m not asking the twins anything. Though Lydia suggested Aiden is normal sized.”

Derek reached over and put his hand over Stiles’ mouth. “Stop talking. I’m sorry people are spreading rumors about you. And no, giving up my alpha powers didn’t change anything about my dick.” He smirked at Stiles for a moment. He ran a finger along Stiles’ jaw and then down his neck. “Though there were some benefits.”

Stiles gulped and leaned into the touch. “Like what?”

“Like, I don’t have to deal with bratty teenagers when I don’t have to anymore.” He smiled at Stiles before pushing him backwards onto the bed. “You know your dad had a talk with me a week after I got back?”

“No…” his voice trailed off.

Derek took off his jersey and sat back in the computer chair with only a white wife-beater t-shirt on. “Since he’s in the know now he wanted to thank me and also to make sure I felt welcome. He’s pretty much making me join the force since he wants me to feel useful. And to win games.” He smiled brightly again. “But he really wanted to know about you.”

“Me?” Stiles started sweating and looking everywhere, but Derek.

“You aren’t as subtle as you think. You moaned my name a few too many times for it to be coincidence.” Derek smirked, but let it shift into a genuine smile. “He asked me not to be part of your life if I couldn’t be the part you really need.” He slipped his feet out of his cleats and pulled off his ankle socks. “You only sleep because of some brew Deaton gives you.”

“It’s been a rough few months. Allison and Scott have handled it better.” Stiles tried to look away as Derek removed his shirt.

“That’s because you’re a Spark. Scott may be a ‘true alpha’ but he’s a made wolf. Allison is human. You were born with your gifts.” Derek moved closer to Stiles. “Were you jealous when they talked about their werewolf boyfriends?”

He could lie and be called out for it or tell the truth and…he finally noticed Derek was only in his workout shorts. “Totally jealous. Why…why are you almost naked?”

Derek moved closed and slipped a hand under Stiles’ t-shirt. “You asked me about my dick. The idea that someone else may touch you instead of me…not happening.” He pulled the shirt over Stiles’ head. “You stink of arousal around me. Have since the day we met. Cora called me out on it. Told me to either deal with it or leave.”

“My dad…”

“Made me think about what I wanted.” He traced the line of Stiles’ neck with his tongue. Slowly he trailed it down to the right nipple and nipped at it. Laved it with his tongue before sucking it slightly. The nub erected into a tight point and Derek bit down on it just enough to make Stiles moan. “I’ve wanted this for a while, but was too busy or scared to act on it. Now I can.”

Stiles grabbed Derek’s hair and pulled him up. He stared at him before tilting his head slightly to press a kiss on lips he longed to taste. The kiss turned frantic instantly. Derek pulled Stiles’ jeans and underwear down in one swift motion. Stiles backed up and frowned. “Dude, my shoes are still on.”

A sigh and an eye roll reminded Stiles of old Derek, but the smile as he slipped off Stiles’ shoes was new and wonderful. The sudden foot massage was even better. “Oh man, I didn’t know…”

“There is a lot you don’t know.” Derek looked up and winked. He kissed the left ankle; slowly kissing and nibbling his way up to the inner thigh. He smirked at the sight of Stiles’ not so small erect cock. “Perhaps I should take a picture and text it to the pack? Visual proof that Stiles isn’t small.” He bent down and kissed the junction of thigh to crotch. Licking at the ball sack that was moving towards the base of that perfect pretty cock. He circled the sack with two fingers and started tugging it gently away from launch position. “No quick shot for you, Stiles. Time to join the big leagues.”

Derek kept his fingers locked around Stiles nuts and then lowered his mouth to take in the flared head of Stiles’ cock. The taste exploded across his tongue as Stiles screamed again. He let his tongue slip into the slit and was rewarded with the sweetness of precum. “Tasty,” he whispered as he backed off.

“Uh, no, get…no…Derek!” Stiles whined. Suddenly he was flipped over and on his stomach.

“I heard you two nights ago, riding your fingers trying to get deep, begging me to fuck you.” Derek nipped the back of Stiles sack and trailed his tongue towards his ultimate goal. “You want this?”

“If you stop I swear to God I will put wolvesbane in your deodorant, body-wash, and shampoo. You will be itching for days!” Stiles yelped when Derek nipped one of his ass cheeks. “Careful back there, some of us don’t heal freakishly fast.”

Derek ignored him and swiped his tongue over Stiles’ hole. The groan made his own balls tingle with need. He pulled those nice perky ass checks apart and went to town. He knew his stubble was going to cause Stiles to itch some, but that was the price of a good rim job. Making his tongue into a point he started to drill into Stiles’ hole and get it wet. The mews and tiny ‘fucks’ coming from Stiles’ mouth made Derek work harder. He pulled back and slowly worked his index finger into Stiles’ ass. “So fucking tight.”

“Virgin,” he groaned out. “100% certified virgin.”

Slapping one of those pert ass cheeks lightly. Derek reached under and squeezed Stiles’ cock. He ran his fingers up and down it and the backed off completely. He rotated his grip and suddenly he heard Stiles scream, “Fuck!” multiple bursts of cum exploded from the diamond hard cock.

“That was only round one, but even if I managed to get my dick in you, you were going to blast off before I got a single thrust in,” Derek winked. “But you’re normally good for what three – four orgasms a night?”

That pulled Stiles from his handjob induced haze. “What? How do you…you are such a creeper?”

“You shouldn’t drunk text people, Stiles. Especially not Isaac, who shared that with Cora, who dropped that bombshell on me.” Derek winked and moved close to Stiles and kissed him deeply. “I can last all night, so it’s all good.”

“Oh My God! I…that was months ago, like a three weeks after you left…I’ll kill him.” Stiles leaned up and kissed Derek. He looked down at his still hard cock. “I’m already ready for round two.” He reached out to pull down Derek’s shorts and paused. “It won’t hurt you if I kill Isaac, will it?”

“Nope, not my beta anymore. Allison and Scott might miss him, but screw them.” Derek stepped out of his shorts and jockstrap. He winked at his boyfriend again.

“I…I no one wears those at school and it is so fucking hot!” Stiles dropped to his knees and started licking the crown of Derek’s long uncut cock. His hand barely fit around it. It was the perfect pornstar cock in his mind.  And those heavy nuts, yeah he’d get a hold of those soon. “Okay, born werewolf with a huge cock. Am definitely going to lord that one over those two treacherous gossips.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “I’m big, not huge. I’ve seen bigger. And…there is such a thing as too big, but that’s not me.” He winked again. Slowly he guided Stiles’ face to his cock and moaned as he started sucking. “Finally, a good use for your mouth,” he laughed.

“Rude!” the teen yelled as he pulled off. “If I wasn’t so damned horny I’d kick you…you can hear the lie can’t you?”

Nodding, he guided his mouth back onto his cock for a few moments before pulling back. Derek reached down and picked Stiles up. Unceremoniously, he dumped him on the bed and started working on that ass again. He knew where Stiles kept his lube. Everyone knew where he kept his lube since Stiles had no filter. Slowly he worked one finger back inside. “You okay?”

“Yeah…”

 Derek moved it back and forth allowing the muscles to relax around his thick finger. He pushed it deeper and crocked it slightly to get a reaction out of Stiles. The sudden yelp brought a smile to his face. Pulling out his finger, he added more lube and pushed back in. Slowly he worked a second finger in and listened to Stiles breathing and heart rate for nonvocal clues to his condition. The musky scent of Stiles’ arousal was coming in waves. He was grinding back against those fingers.

“Fuck! Derek!” Stiles whined. “I…now…shit…so…fuck…NOW!”

“I don’t want to hurt you. You could barely get your mouth around my dick and your ass is smaller than it.” He worked a third finger into the younger man’s ass. The smells and obscene words from Stiles were driving him crazy. Pulling his fingers out; he used the excess lube on them and some more to slick up his cock. He pulled Stiles back onto his hands and knees. Slowly he positioned his head at Stiles’ ass and guided it in. He stopped when Stiles tensed. As muscles relaxed he continued until his full length was inside.

“Oh fuck, oh shit, Derek! What a way to stop being a virgin,” Stiles moaned. He pushed his ass back and started trying to fuck himself on his boyfriend’s pornstar dick. “Better move or I will get pissed.”

“Stop moving,” Derek commanded. “Give it a moment.” He pulled out and then pushed back in. Soon they developed a rhythm. The slapping sound of skin meeting skin, the air became heavy with male sweat, all of it combined with the grunts and moans of two guys in full rut. “Fuck, you’re tight. Perfect fucking ass.” Bending he kissed the nape of Stiles neck and started nipping at the skin. He sucked a mark into Stiles collar bone. “Mine.”

“Oh shit, shit, Derek…shit…not…fuck…oh…God…shit…oh…gunna…”

“Go ahead, let go, shoot!” Derek felt Stiles clench down as he came for the second time. Derek followed quickly. He followed Stiles down as he collapsed on the bed. He could already feel his cum leaking out of Stiles’ ass. Carefully, he pulled out and stood up. The image of a sated and sprawled Stiles made him chuckle. “Make him cum and he passes out.”

“You fucked me into a stupor. All your fault. Your pornstar cock broke me,” Stiles mumbled more into his pillow than to Derek.

The werewolf came back with a warm damp towel to clean them both up when he rolled Stiles over and paused. “You will hate me tomorrow and even more the day after, but we are going to do something that will show everyone that you aren’t small hung.”

“What? Huh?” That got Stiles attention. “Derek, you fucker, get back here!” His eye went wide when he saw the hair clippers, shaving cream, and a razor. “What? No! Dude, it already looks fucking tiny when it’s soft. No one gives a shit that it’s almost six inches hard! And I am not throwing a rod in the locker room. Greenberg did it once and he’s never lived it down. We were FRESHMEN when that happened.”

Derek leaned over and kissed Stiles. “Trust me. Tomorrow you won’t be flaccid at all. In fact, in your tight skinny red jeans and the low-rise briefs were’ going to go buy, you’ll be fighting to keep from getting hard all day.”

By the time Stiles realized what Derek was implying, his pubes had been reduced to stubble. “Dude, they just started getting thicker this last year.” He threw his head back against his pillow and tried not to wince as he felt the cool wetness of the shaving cream or the scrap of the blade on his sensitive skin. “I can’t believe I’m getting hard again.”

“All done.” Derek smiled and started getting dressed again. “Come on, I’ll buy you some curly fries before we buy you some sexy underwear.”

“Owww,” Stiles groaned as he stood up. “My ass…you broke my ass.”

Derek leaned over and kissed his boyfriend again. “I’ll take you to school and pick you up tomorrow. People will figure out where you got your limp.”

“I hate you! Everyone is going to assume I’m just your bottom boy.” Stiles winced as he pulled his boxers back on. “So I’ll have a rep as a small dicked bottom boy.”

“Trust me.” Derek grabbed Stiles hand and led him down the stairs. “I’ll have you know that I’ve bottomed before.”

Stiles stopped cold. “Really? When?”

“Neighbor in New York. He taught me that if you haven’t experienced anal then you’re missing out on half the fun.” He winked at the teen. “He was much bigger than me and we eventually figured out he was fucking both Laura and me.”

“What happened?” Stiles asked while trying to keep from laughing.

“Laura took care of it. She never could share anything. She hated me when I was born, mom told me when I was ten. She apparently warmed to me by the time I was twelve.” Derek winked. “Now tomorrow, you’ll be on display and they’ll see you aren’t tiny. And if they ask, you have the hottest boyfriend in Beacon Hills. Who switches.”

“And my dad is okay with this?”

Derek pulled out his phone and showed Stiles a text message.

* _I have bullets from Chris if you hurt him. Dinner every Friday night unless you have a shift.*_

“Oh My God! You really are my boyfriend.”

Derek dragged him out the door. “We have things to do and people to prove wrong. Come on. I might even tell you about some of my other fun experiences in New York.”

“You’re a fucking tease, Derek Hale. And I bet you’ll look good in that uniform.” Stiles paused. “No, not…just no! My _dad_ wears that uniform!”

“Sucks to be you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Various points in this fic have been running in my head for months. This is the result.


End file.
